scream_queens_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ms. Bean
Agatha Bean, also known as Ms. Bean, is a recurring character in Scream Queens. She is the employee who worked for Chanel Oberlin, ultimately before her accidental death. She is portrayed by Jan Hoag. Season 1= * Pilot (1st Episode) Ms. Bean first appears scrubbing bulimia vomit out of the carpet. The Chanels approach her, as Chanel calls and. Bean "White Mammy." Ms. Bean looks up with wonder. Chanel asks Ms. Bean about babies. This causes Ms. Bean to say her answer: "I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin no babies." As The Chanels walks pass Ms. Bean, Ms. Bean says that the dean wanted to see Chanel right away. Ms. Bean later appears standing in line with Chanel at a coffeehouse to get Chanel's pumpkin spice latte. Chanel explains about how people drink coffee and how Ms. Bean has to scrub all the sanitized toilets afterwards. This causes Ms. Bean to become fearful. Chanel and Ms. Bean walk up to the cashier. As Ms. Bean is about to open her mouth to say what kind of coffee she wanted, Chanel rudely tells Ms. Bean that she doesn't want anything and commands her order to the cashier. After a heated argument with Chanel screaming out her order, she slams money onto the table. They walk out of line and near the check-out section of the room. Chanel explains to Ms. Bean that she'll pretend to dunk her face into the deep fryer to scare the new pledges away. Frightened, Ms. Bean worries about Chanel's prank and says "No!" Chanel rolls her eyes in annoyance and says that the machine won't be turned on. Ms. Bean would just pop up, pretend to scream and then the pledges will go pledge at some other sorority. As the cashier hands Chanel's coffee, he repeats the order defiantly. "Thank you, Coffee-Donkey," Chanel says, taking a sip of her very hot coffee. In disgust, she throws the coffee cup onto the ground, and yells "You burned the milk!" Chanel threatens the cashier that he needs to learn how to make a pumpkin spice latte before she fires him or do something worse. Later, in the kitchen, Chanel sees Ms. Bean and explains that she noticed a sizeable shrine with evil burning candles, photos of her with her face scratched out and a pair of her panties. Chanel calls Ms. Bean a "chubby old Nazi." Ms. Bean neglects about any knowledge. Chanel says no wonder why all of the food tastes like pee and wanted to burn Ms. Bean's face off in front of the new pledges. Chanel changes her plan and says, "How about I just drown you in it," before dunking Ms. Bean's face inside the deep fryer, unknowingly as the oil actually burns her face. The broiling hot, bubbling oil melts the facial skin off of Ms. Bean. Chanel immediately lets go. Ms. Bean rises up, facing the horrified pledges. Ms. Bean starts peeling the remaining skin, exposing the flesh and nerves from her skin-less face, gasping in agonizing pain. The pledges scream in horror. Ms. Bean bellows as she drops to her knees and falls to the ground, dead. A horrified and fearful Chanel nudges Ms. Bean with her foot. The pledges and Chanels decide to hide Ms. Bean's corpse in the meat locker.